vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (DC Animated Movies)
|-|Superman= |-|Post-Resurrection= Summary Kal-El is the last survivor of the planet Krypton. When Jor-El and Lara learned that Krypton was doomed and going to be destroyed, they sent away baby Kal in a rocket, aimed towards Earth where they knew their son would be strong under the yellow sun. The rocket landed in Kansas, where Kal was discovered and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent, and given the name of Clark Kent. After he got a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet newspaper, he became the superhero known as Superman and a founding member of the Justice League. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Kal-El; Clark Kent; Superman Origin: DC Animated Movies Gender: Male Age: 20-30 years old Classification: Kryptonian, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Stellar Radiation Absorption and Empowerment, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Heat Vision, Regeneration (Low, likely Mid-Low), Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4 via revitalization cycle), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Air Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level (Can fight against beings who can harm him, making his attacks far superior to the force of the explosion he tanked with ease. Can harm Weather Wizard when he was possessed by Trigon who withstood an explosion stated to be this strong) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Broke the Flash's leg when he was possessed, the Flash moves this fast when serious) Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted a large stone monument) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (His punches can hurt the likes of Doomsday who can tank hits from multiple members of the League) Durability: Small Town level (Withstood this explosion without damage, literally containing it in his hands. Fell from a great height which made a crater while heavily weakened) Stamina: Very high, was able to fight Doomsday despite getting weaker throughout the fight. Range: Standard melee range; several dozens of meters with heat vision. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. He is smarter than most members of the League who can outsmart Darkseid despite him being a master strategist. Weaknesses: Kryptonite, Magic (Was knocked out by Orm's lightning in one hit). In the beginning of the DCAMU, he was rather cocky and hot-headed, but quickly mellowed down as the verse continued. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Solar Energy Absorption:' This is the main source of Superman's powers, his cells act as solar batteries that absorb different types of solar energy such as Earth's yellow sun, granting him vast superhuman abilities. *'Super Strength:' Superman possesses incredible superhuman strength, allowing him to lift a truck and beat Parademons with it easily, breakthrough Green Lantern's constructs, and push Batman far away by just slightly nudging him. Even Darkseid showed pain from the might of Superman's blows. Of all the members of the League, Superman was the only one strong enough to fight and survive against Doomsday. *'Flight:' Superman can fly at high speeds by manipulating the graviton particles around his body allowing him to defy gravity. *'Heat Vision:' Superman can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes, capable of burning through steel, destroying Parademons and bore into Darkseid's eye sockets. *'Super Speed:' Superman is capable of moving, reacting, running, and flying at near light-speed, though he limits his velocity on Earth to prevent environmental damage. While his reflexes aren't at Flash's level, Superman's natural mobility can just keep up with the speedster. *'Invulnerability:' Superman is nearly indestructible, being able to take large amounts of damage without being injured, for example, he withstood all of Batman's weapons and took one of Darkseid's Omega Beams to the back. However, his invulnerability can be broken down by magic as Aquaman's magic-induced trident almost killed him. He is also weak to Kryptonite (radioactive pieces of his home-world). Brief exposure can hurt him and prolonged exposure can injure or kill him. *'Accelerated Healing:' Superman possesses a limited, but rapid healing factor which is further enhanced by his exposure to direct sunlight. Despite being fatally wounded by Doomsday, he entered a regenerative coma, where he recovered from his wounds. Upon being exposed to the sun's rays, all of the injuries he had sustained during his fight with Cyborg Superman had instantaneously healed. *'X-Ray Vision:' Superman can project harmless X-rays from his eyes, allowing him to see through solid objects except lead. He used this to see through Batman's smokescreen and look through Batman's mask to discover his identity. *'Underwater Breathing:' While his physiology appears human, Superman can breathe and speak clearly underwater without any aid and can handle the bottom depths pressure of the ocean unfazed. *'Super Hearing:' Superman's hearing is very sensitive, allowing him to detect even the faintest of sounds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear) Sam's Profile (The fight took place at Metropolis and speed was equalized) Kamen Rider Kabuto (Kamen Rider) Tendou's Profile (speed was equalized) Rock Lee (Naruto (The Universe)) Lee's profile (Sasuke Retrieval Lee was used and speed was equalized) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Geniuses Category:Absorption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heat Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7 Category:Justice League Members Category:Air Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:DC Animated Movies